


After the Flood

by Depressedstressedlemonzest



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angsty Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Body Worship, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crawly dosen't remember parts of heaven or falling, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Crowley loves Aziraphale's curves, Crowley's Name is Crawly | Crawley (Good Omens), Crying Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crying Crowley (Good Omens), Fat Aziraphale, Hurt Crowley, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Mutual Pining, No Sex, Riding a Unicorn, after the flood, belly kisses, crawly is an apothecary, crawly not Crowley, fuelled partially by spite, mutual feelings, mutual worry, my autocorrect needs adjusting now, secret sharing, soft, there's a unicorn somewhere, trying to tag all the relevent tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedstressedlemonzest/pseuds/Depressedstressedlemonzest
Summary: This is after the flood and Noah's ark bit.Crawly and Aziraphale meet up and Crawly shares his soft side, and shares a big secret with Aziraphale.Angst, and lovins throughout
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay slow burning here and trying to set the mood for the scene that popped into my head which should be in the next chapter.  
I dont like waiting to add more on a schedule, sooo I'll post it as soon as I type it all up around my day to day "life".  
Follow me on tumblr for more updates and general Good Omens trash.  
Same name!

Mesopotamia 3900ish b.c.

The 40 days and 40 nights of the great flood have long passed by five hundred years, give or take. Aziraphale was happy to report that since surviving the flood Noah and his family, and all the animals had made a safe journey to dry land and had begun the world anew.  
His next status report to the archangels werent due until the birth of Christ, so he was free to meander around earth, mostly as he pleased until Gabriel comes down to announce to Mary that she's pregnant with the son of God, then he needs to go travel around in Galilee and Bethlehem for a spell.  
Aziraphale spent most of his days walking through the city and surrounding area, checking on the sick and popr to assist those less fortunate with what he could do miracle wise without getting in trouble for using too many. He was a frequent customer to the local upcoming apothecary and baker, (though those exact terms for those jobs hadn't exactly been coined yet.)  
Aziraphale was currently walking along the dusty streets of a newer sub city, one of Noah's great great great great great great grandsons founded.  
His gleaming white robes just long enough to avoid getting the dirt and dust of the street on them, the sandals on his feet protecting the soles of his feet. His white blond curls bounced with each step, his hands clasped behind his back as he walked, his larger belly guiding his way more so than his feet. His brow furrowed as he thought about the different tasks he wanted to fulfill for the day. He was on his way to pick up some bread and medicine, and then to the orphanage to see some of the more sickly children and deliver some bread to the mistresses in charge. He had seen them asking about in his city for any extra food the day before and wanted to help.  
Aziraphale arrived at the bakers and paid the woman for fourteen loaves of bread and a container of honey. He packed them in a sack and trundled down the street further to his next destination.  
As he entered the doorway of the apothecary he swore he heard a familiar voice talking to another patron about other ailments and helpful coping and calming techniques.  
"Aziraphale!" He heard the same voice chime happily in greeting in a louder tone. As the other person in the shop brushed past the angel.  
Aziraphale peeked over the top of the sack of bread and saw long flaming red curls framing an angular face.  
Aziraphale nearly dropped the bread in surprise, the demon Crawly grinned wickedly, a single auburn eyebrow raised, behind a table of the apothecary building at the Angel's surprised reaction.  
"Um, h-hello C-Crawly." Aziraphale stuttered slightly caught off guard.  
He remembered this beautiful demon from their last two meetings, atop the garden wall, and at the loading of the Ark, he also remembered the feelings that the demon had stirred in him, that he was unsure of.  
Why did he feel a fluttering in his chest when Crawly smiled?  
Why did whatever he was thinking fly out of his thoughts as soon as he caught a glimpse of the amber yellow eyes gleaming at him?  
Crawly smirked, catching the angel off guard a second time in several hundred years. He was glad and scared to see the angel. Glad to see the curls adorning his head were as golden white as he remembered and he hadnt imagined the color in his memories.  
Scared because he knew that their sides could be watching both of them at this moment.  
"Ah yes, I wonder if perhaps I'm in the wrong shop, I'm needing some milk of the poppy?" Aziraphale said getting his wits back about him.  
"Right place." The demon grunted turning away from Aziraphale and grabbing some small bottles.  
Aziraphale frowned slightly, he was somewhat glad to see the demon again, a familiar face amongst all this newness. But he didnt seem as glad to see him, but that's good, because if Aziraphale could tell he was glad to see him, so could any other passerbys, heaven or hell pledged, and that wouldn't end well for either of them. Although Gabriel shouldn't be making any scheduled appearances on earth until Mary's announcement, he could still pop up, same went for Michael, though they despised earthly things and stayed as far away as they could, or Uriel whose face would smile at you while her eyes shined with the urge to smite, or even, Aziraphale gulped Sandalphon, his eyes empty of anything but calculated cunning. And he didnt want any of them to come by and see Crawly, though he wasn't up to anything that Aziraphale could tell, they would smite a demon just for existing in their presence.  
Crawly dumped a handful of different small bottles onto the tabletop and waved a hand as if to show Aziraphale what was there.  
Aziraphale apprehensively examined the small bottles, each containing milk of the poppy, and as he studied those Crawly studied Aziraphale, he had a nervousness about him. Kept looking over his shoulder, free hand tugging his robes away from his broad belly.  
"Why do you need milk of the poppy anyway? Cant you just miracle away the pains you're getting from carrying so much bread?" Crawly asked eyeing Aziraphale bag of bread, a sarcastic tone to his voice.  
Aziraphale furrowed his brow at Crawly, "it's not for me Crawly." He said simply.  
Crawly inwardly grimaced, his name sounded so, demonic when the angel said it, which it's meant to be so, was how it should sound, but his name used to be wonderful, beautiful, magnificent, and then he took the big tumble downwards and can't remember the name he used to be called.  
Crawly didnt sound right.  
Didn't fall off the tongue the right way.  
Aziraphale caught the confused and somewhat lost look on Crawly's face, and looked at him, studying the angles of his face that reflected the light from outside, the curls of deep red that flowed just past his shoulders, his dark robes making them even brighter. His slender form outlined by the robes that flowed around him, clinging to bits and pieces of him. His deep golden eyes deep and pensive, and staring right at the angel.  
Crawly watched the Angel's adams apple bob as he gulped, a blush creeping onto his face at getting caught staring at a demon for something other than thwartiness.  
Crawly needed to get his head back in the game, Aziraphale probably had some blessings to do or some other trite nonsense. And if the other demons mucking about heard of or saw him talking to an angel about anything other than what he was posing as they would start trouble. He checked the reflective glass that he had hung up around the shop to do a sweep. No one else, he and the angel were alone.  
"Its an awful lot of milk of the poppy, is the pain you're treating severe?" Crawly asked Aziraphale trying to shake thoughts of the angel, and his fall out of his head and get back into the earthly role he was playing until the time came when the humans noticed he didn't age or die. The time for him to migrate elsewhere.  
"Ah well, it's for the orphanage, there's a lot of children that have pain there. Usually hunger pains, that's what the bread is for as well." Aziraphale said tripping over his words.  
"And you want milk of the poppy for that? You might as well just smite em all like the Almighty did with the flood." Crawly spouted out with an edge to his voice and an added fire in his eyes. All those people, children, lost in the waters...  
Crawly felt a chill go down his spine at the memories he tried to block of those 40 days nights and time after, he couldn't save all the ones left behind, but he tried to, ended up saving quite a few. And the ones he couldn't save, when he found them, he would bury them and whisper the old prayers over their simple graves, the prayers would burn his tongue slightly as he said them, holy words weren't made for demon lips, but they deserved that at least. Not to just be cast away and forgotten...  
"Crawly! Dont be so blasphemous!" Aziraphale snapped back checking behind him.  
"Someone could hear you." He added in a tone that suggested secrets.  
"No one else here angel." Crawly said his arms spread out.  
Aziraphale started at the nickname, was it a nickname ? He was an angel after all, but the tone the demon said it in suggested something else.  
"Anyway, it's for the children. But if there's something better?" Aziraphale said questioning.  
"There is, I'll get what I'll think will be good and I'll come with you. Dont want you to dose up children to have hallucinations or violent nightmares. " Crawly said swiftly turning around and sauntering to a large wooden set of shelves littered with various bottles of different sizes, different colors in their contents.  
He grabbed a small burlap bag and started adding little bottles and tiny bags into it.  
Aziraphale watched as the demon grabbed a bottle here and there, muttering to himself, spindly fingers twittering about, indecisive of one bottle or the other. Dark Brows knitting together as he thought which ailment could be treated with each plant secretions. Golden eyes studying each bottle carefully before adding it to the bag.  
"Follow me Aziraphale. " Crawly said over his shoulder as he left the area they were in and exited a back door.  
Aziraphale trailed behind the demon following him from the inner shop to behind the mud and clay building, to a decent sized garden fenced off from the beaten paths surrounding them.  
Aziraphale watched curiously as Crawly walked about the small rows of plants, bending to pick a few leaves here and there bagging them separately.  
At one point Crawly bent down and inspected a plant and started muttering curses at it.  
"Bloody thing, grow like you should! I water you with the best water from the next village over. Rotten little sprout."  
Aziraphale noted the small smile playing across Crawly's lips as he degraded his plants.  
After a moment Crawly drummed his slender fingers along his lips, thinking, looking over the plants, and sneaking glances at Aziraphale.  
The angel looked slightly befuddled as he watched Crawly snaking about the rows of plants in the garden, and overly anxious as he kept looking around them, watching.  
His whole rotund body rotating as he looked about for potential ambush from the Angels above or demons below.  
That alone should worry Crawly, the smoting from other angels, they already made him Fall, what else could they do? He asked himself.  
Then his heart did a funny little twist when Aziraphale smiled at a bird that fluttered by.  
"Oh." Crawly said, dread rattling him down to the bones.  
"Oh?" Aziraphale asked, catching Crawly's single syllable uttered.  
Crawly shook his head at himself, "As in oh we better be going, lots of hungry orphans to feed and all that." he said in a rushed tone hurrying out of the garden and past the angel and through the shop.  
Once the angel passed him into the widened dirt path everyone was calling a street he locked up the shop and turned slowly, as if too see Lord Beelzebub flitting about.  
The angel was walking in the street, seemingly unprecarious to anything. Crawly noting the absence of a huge pack of flies, followed the angel, following close, and changing sides.  
"I can deliver these myself Crawly. " Aziraphale said in a tone of humor mixed with annoyance.  
"You wouldnt know what to do with these, better I go with you instead of you going, poisoning everyone, and then me having to go later with remedies. Might as well get it all done in one swoop." Crawly said with a slight uptilt to his lips.  
Aziraphale's gaze zoned in on those lips, bottom lip slightly plumper than the top one, the slight uptilt teasing the other side to match it's curve. Aziraphale blushed as he realized that Crawly was looking at him staring at his mouth, a part built for temptation.  
Crawly gave the angel a slow small grin before looking toward the ground, his flaming curls draping downward creating a silken curtain between the commencting gaze of golden and cerulean eyes.  
Crawly forced himself to look at his feet, at the ground, sweeping gazes left and right.  
Anywhere but the angel.  
And he was an angel after all, a member of heaven. Made of the same stock he was, but everything he was and everything he wasn't, all at once. Aziraphale was different than the other angels, the ones who helped toss him out, pushed him over the clouded edge of heaven and down into the sulphur pits he ended up crawling out of. He didnt seem to abhor the demons existence at their encounters, didnt even seem to be disgusted at him, even when he had been in his snake form at Eden. He had been polite to Crawly, civil, even friendly.  
Aziraphale's ears perked at a sigh coming from the parted lips of the demon.  
"We're almost there." Aziraphale mumbled still embarrassed about being caught staring.  
Crawly nodded and looked up at the sky, the light blues in the air, then glanced at the angel.  
His eyes were a shade of blue Crawly had never seen before. Not in the skies or waters the Almighty had created, not in the cosmos she let Crawly design, not in anything, and it was beautiful.  
The angel was beautiful all over, his corporation wonderfully made, big and soft and warm looking, he looked like the embodiment of the heaven that should be. Friendly, kind, welcoming, niceness rolling off of him in waves of the pure love he held for humanity.  
Aziraphale stole a glance at Crawly who was looking quizzically at the sky. Since he wasnt looking Aziraphale took a few moments to appreciate his beauty.  
The Creator outdid herself when she created Crawly, he was... glorious.  
The crimson curls cascading down his back shone in the sunlight, whisping gently in the breeze that was blowing. The auburn curls framing his angular face, his wide and high cheekbones, his broadened forehead and strong jawline, such sharp features that demanded to be traced by a soft touch. His serpent eyes, a deep gold like wild honey, full of mischief and wonder. They were framed by thick dark eyelashes. His thick lower lips being teased between the gleaming teeth of his smile the upper lip arched upwards. Dimples appearing with the tilt of his mouth.  
Aziraphale gulped as Crawly glanced sideways at him.  
"Oh we're here." Aziraphale announced as they approached the child strewn front entrance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay wasnt expecting the last turn it broke my heart as I wrote it but once it popped into my head I knew I needed to add it.
> 
> *** if you have any issues with sick/dying/death of infants be wary if you choose to read!!

Crawly eyed the children at the front entrance of the orphanage, all ages were sitting and staring at him and the angel or milling about with makeshift toys. The Youngest one he saw was a toddler gripping the robes of girl that looked to be no more than eight.  
Crawly glanced at Aziraphale, who had a sad look in his big blue eyes but had a small warm smile on his face.   
"Hello children, is Mistress Adarah here?" Aziraphale asked the group gently.  
One of the older looking children stood and went inside the building, leaving the rest to look quizzically at Crawly and Aziraphale.   
Aziraphale stole a look at Crawly, who had a despairing expression on his face, his amber eyes seeming a bit wet at the edges.  
Mistress Adarah came out of the orphanage and smiled warmly at Aziraphale, "Sir Aziraphale, thank you for returning to see us." She glanced at Crawly and a flicker of unease passed through her eyes. Aziraphale knew Crawly saw it by the way he dropped his gaze to the dirt and shuffled from foot to foot.  
"Mistress Adarah this is my associate Sir Craw, Crowley." Aziraphale said raising a hand to Crawly's shoulder with a gentle pat.  
Crawly flinched a bit when he noticed Aziraphale's hand coming toward him, but came to ease when the soft touch from his pudgy hand rested on Crawly's shoulder, a warmth spread through the demon, radiating from that touch. And the name Aziraphale stuttered out, Crowley, sounded much better than Crawly, less demonic, more human-esque in a way.  
Crawly gave Mistress Adarah a smile and added, a simple "hello." And nodded at Crawly then returned her gaze to Aziraphale who asked, "how are the children doing?"  
The smile left Mistress Adarah's face, "two more last night I'm afraid. The poor dears, but ah, the rest are..." she trailed off.  
What else could she say? Crawly thought to himself, sick, lonesome, missing their families, thrown out, dying... a churn of his insides made him shudder, Aziraphale felt the shudder under his hand that was still on Crawly's shoulder.  
Aziraphale's brow furrowed, both at what Mistress Adarah said and at Crawly's reaction.  
He gave Crawly's shoulder a gentle reassuring caress and responded to Mistress Adarah with "well hopefully what we are bringing helps, some bread and honey and some herbs. Crowley here works with the medicinal plants further into town and he offered to accompany me to help determine what the children needed." Aziraphale said with a small smile.   
Hesitantly Mistress Adarah gestured for the two to accompany her inside.   
As they passed the children, the little ones fell into line behind them and followed them inside.  
Aziraphale had been here already but the sullen display of the orphanage still hurt his heart.   
He looked at Crawly who he could tell was uneasy, for what exact reasons Aziraphale didnt know, but he hoped later that he would get to know.  
Crawly ached in his heart, his stomach was churning and it hurt to breathe.  
The orphanage was the best that these people could do for these kids but the aura of the place, of the kids. Wracked his soul with grief.   
The children were all in torn and mostly disheveled clothes, dirt on their skin, a haunting in their eyes. There were a few that seemed to be more lively than the others, some just sitting by themselves, a row of babies on cots were sleeping.  
It hurt to inhale, to exhale, a shudder went through Crawly as he sensed sickness and saw weakness in some of the grimy little faces looking at him and the angel.   
He tried to keep his calm when he stopped following Mistress Adarah and Aziraphale.   
Aziraphale feeling Crawly's absence from his side looked back, and saw Crawly sitting on the floor, leaning against a wall talking to one of the older children In gentle tones.  
"Where does it hurt lovey?"  
Aziraphale felt his heart bursting, he stopped following Mistress Adarah abruptly and watched the exchange.  
The young girl pointed to her forehead and stomach, Crawly gave her a soft smile and dug around in his bag that had the little bottles and bags in it. Grabbed a couple things and then had the girl tip her head back and dipped a couple drops in her mouth, he then looked from her to Aziraphale. Aziraphale took only a moment to react, and he gestured to the girl and led her to a table sitting at the side of the room and placed his bag atop it and as she approached him he broke a loaf of bread and drizzled some honey on it for her and handed it to the girl.  
Crawly was already sending the next child to the angel as the first girl walked away a small smile on her face as she ate the bread in her hands.  
Methodically the pair took care of each child that was there until they were all treated with different herbs and nectars, and fed bread and honey.  
With each child that Aziraphale fed he watched Crawly work with them first. Cooing at each one, asking where their pains were, asking if they had been sick, if they could see everything, if they could hear him, feeling their foreheads to see if they had fevers, appraising their skin to see if they had the chills or pox or leprosy.   
All the children were fawning over Crawly by the time their exchanges were through, not wanting to leave his side, running their little fingers through his red curls, looking curiously at his serpent eyes, and only moving along when he promised to play after he saw all the others.  
When the ones old enough to stand and speak had all been seen Aziraphale watched as Crawly slowly made his way to the various infants lying on cots. Most of them seemed so very sickly.  
Crawly stood over the babes and watched their little chests rise and fall. He could tell just by appraising them that most of them were malnourished, their little whimpers weak and pitiful. He stole a look at the angel, hoping that his heart was breaking just as badly as his at these poor little ones.   
His golden gaze caught the pained look Aziraphale was poorly masking with a smile as a little boy with a missing hand recieved his bread and honey. The angel should have been out of bread ages ago but miraculously it kept replenishing in his bag. Crawly studied the angel while he stood over the infants waiting for him to join. His shoulders were drooping inward, his heavenly glow slightly dimmer than when they arrived. Weary watery blue eyes gazed at each little face they encountered. With each child Aziraphale stooped down to give a big embrace to each one before giving them their bread, and after each hug each child looked better for wear, less grimy, bigger smiles. Crawly could guarantee with those big soft warm embraces the angel was doling out he was also giving some angelic blessings. Much like Crawly had been doing with his assessments. Attaching little demonic miracles to each child. Nothing so big as to be picked up on anyone's radars, just little things like chasing away a sickness or just planting happy thoughts into the childrens imaginations. He was somewhat surprised at the angel, he knew he was different from their exchange on the wall of Eden, but he was certain that he was really different now, extraordinarily so. Most angels wouldnt give so much of themselves to these humans, not that they didnt care for God's creatures, but they didnt take such personal responsibility to assist them, didnt give so much of themselves for them.  
Finally the last child left Aziraphale's side and went off playing with another. Aziraphale handed his bag to Mistress Adarah with the rest of the bread and honey in it, Crawly noted that it seemed enough to last a month, and he came to Crawly's side.  
"Alright angel?" Crawly asked tentatively.   
Aziraphale gave a small sigh, his broad chest rising and falling, his hands clasped resting on the upper curve of his belly.  
"Nothing a small rest won't fix. How about yourself? You've been working quite steadily with each young one." Aziraphale said giving Crawly a small smile.  
"'M alright just got to take care of the babes next. They mostly seem to need milk, but one has a problem I cant detect yet. I'm gonna asess him better and give him a few drops of this last nectar." Crawly said a bit to himself as he fiddled with his little bottles.   
Aziraphale reached into Crawly's bag, his thick arm brushing against the demon's slender one his touch, though brief, heated the demon deeply, and he pulled out a cow hide flask of milk. Crawly stared wide eyed as Aziraphale settled himself on the floor and held each infant, one at a time, and let them drink their fills of the milk, until their tiny tummies were full, then the angel would carefully prop the baby over a shoulder and gently pat their backs until they gave gurgly burps of contentment.  
Crawly felt his heart swell and lurch with each infant the angel held, as the angel hummed to the babies, smiling cherubically at them, eyes weary but full of love.  
Crawly shook his head a bit and went to the infant that needed the medicine.  
He picked up the babe, and knew something was terribly more wrong than he thought immediately, the little ones skin was cold, its eyes were glazed over, not looking at anything. Its little chest achingly slowly going up and down, time pausing for eternity between each breath.  
"Angel." Crawly choked out, eyes welling up.  
Aziraphale handed the last baby he held to Mistress Adarah and rushed to the demons side.  
Crawly held the infant between them as Aziraphale gently touched the infant at the crown of his head.   
"Oh dear." He murmured.  
"He's been very sick, we dont know with what." Mistress Adarah said softly from a few steps away.  
Aziraphale clenched his eyes shut, concentrating, and ran his thumb along the infants forehead.   
The babe barely stirred, a small sigh coming from the small parted lips.  
"Angel take him, maybe something in my bag..." Crawly cried handing the baby to Aziraphale and fumbling in his bag.  
Not again, not another baby, another child, not another one he couldn't save.   
Aziraphale held the infant and murmured prayers as Crawly used the bottle dropper to drip a couple droplets of nectar into the babes mouth, murmuring his own prayers the old ones that burned his mouth.  
The two held their breath waiting, and when nothing happened Crawly inhaled sharply, and Aziraphale's plump lips quivered.  
They held the baby together as the last breath escaped his lips, and his small heart stopped beating.   
A strangled cry escaped Crawly's lips as Aziraphale said the final blessing, one to help guide the babes soul to a place of Good.   
Crawly was trying to get a damn grip on himself, but this was cruel. He held the baby close and touched his forehead with his own, willing this reality to be different.   
He let grief overtake him for a moment as his body slumped into the Angel's.  
Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crawly to comfort him, and himself, this was ripping out his and the demon's hearts.  
Crawly let himself be wrapped into the Angel's embrace for a moment. The warmth radiating from him full of grief and comfort.   
But now he needed to do what he did all those years ago.  
He took a deep breath and composed himself, and wiggled out of the Angel's arms.  
Aziraphale's tearful gaze met his, knowing it wasn't an action meant to be cruel, but it pricking a pain nonetheless.  
Crawly was holding the infant close, not bothering to hide the tears that still wetted his sharp cheeks, his Yellow eyes bright with grief.  
Aziraphale miracled a cloth of silk into his hand and held it out to the demon.  
Wordlessly Crawly wrapped the baby in the silk tightly, and held him close to his robes.  
"Ah, Mistress Adarah, do let me know, when you'll be needing more rations of food, and when they're ill. You, you do know where to find me?" Aziraphale stammered to the woman.  
She nodded, tears filling her eyes as well.  
"Well then we shall be leaving, children rest well, may God watch over you all." Aziraphale said giving a final prayer over the orphanage.  
Crawly made a noise similar to a hiss of discontent at that wording, holding the lifeless babe tightly he followed Aziraphale out of the orphanage and back towards their city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the rest isnt as sad as this.  
I hurt my own feelings with this one.


	3. Place of Redemption

Aziraphale did a visual sweep once they began walking in the sandy dirt street, his blue eyes straining against the bright sun, not seeing any agents of Heaven or Hell, he looked at Crawly.   
The demon had a sad and determined look in his golden eyes, lips curled in an angry grimace. He carried the infant protectively against him, as if to guard it from the afterlife.   
"Crawly," Aziraphale started, his voice a choked whisper.  
"N-not, not now Aziraphale, just follow me." the demon replied giving Aziraphale a quick back glance.  
Aziraphale nodded quietly, clasping his hands behind his back, and followed the grieving demon. As he glanced between Crawly and the surrounding areas he ached deep in his heart, and tried to think of an explanation that the Almighty may have for taking the child before it was able to sit up on it's own. Perhaps he had been sick and would have suffered even more so in life than in death, or his current suffering had been tremendous for such a tiny babe and the Lord saw more mercy in claiming him back sooner than later.  
So many different rationales flitted through his mind, but none of them made him ache any less or comfort him any more. He dared not mention any of then aloud to Crawly, who's own grief would have been intensified with anger.

After walking for quite some time, having passed their city miles ago, they began passing various clusters of trees and bushes, different little beaten paths, Crawly said over his shoulder in a quick hiss, "We're close."  
Aziraphale nodded, not that Crawly was turning back to get a response or to check on if Aziraphale had followed him this far, but he had.  
Throughout their journey Crawly would sniffle and hold the baby tighter, willing himself to get a grip, demons dont get upset over lost souls, or dead infants. They weren't happy about it, but they certainly didn't cry about it like Crawly ached to. Glancing around periodically for demons and angels, besides the one he was with, Crawly nearly missed the final turn to where he was taking Aziraphale.   
"We're here." He said stopping abruptly and reaching back to grab Aziraphale's robes to tug him onto the path behind a grove of thick bramble bushes and trees.  
Aziraphale nearly stumbled at the abruptness of Crawly grabbing him and pulling him through the brambles and thorns, Luckily none were striking their skin, they all looked unusually sharp. Crawly tugged Aziraphale through the bramble bushes and spiked trees until they reached a clearing. And Aziraphale gasped in astonishment, as he stood there gaping at it, he thought he hadn't seen a place more lovely than this since Eden.  
Deep green grass knitted the ground, tall trees that you couldn't see the tops of, bushes with different colored berries ripening on them, Flowers dotted throughout the quilts of grass, a small little pond could be seen just past a small gathering of yellow and blue flowers and large stones in a less grassy area.   
"What is this place?" Aziraphale asked breathily.  
He glanced at Crawly who had been staring at him, studying his reaction to his little oasis.  
Crawly didn't immedilately feel regret for bringing the angel here, he felt relieved that the angel seemed to be enjoying the view.  
"A place of redemption, I'd like to think." Crawly said thoughtfully.  
Aziraphale's brows knit together quizzically, unsure of what the demon meant.  
Crawly lifted his chin in a way that beckoned the angel, and he continued walking, making his way across the thick grass towards the yellow and blue flower beds.  
Aziraphale followed Crawly without a second thought, gazing in wonder at all the life and beauty around him, so many different kinds of flowers blooming everywhere, thick soft patches of deep green grass. As they walked Crawly kept glancing around the landscape looking for something. No longer on the lookout for other demons or angels. He knew neither would find them there even if they were to walk straight in the middle of the bramble bushes. There was a protective force around this area from something that his demonic miracles only enhanced.   
Once they arrived at the stones that Aziraphale had spotted earlier Crawly stooped walking and then slowly dropped to his knees, surprising Aziraphale.  
Aziraphale bent down next to Crawly, "are you alright?" He asked in a worried tone.  
Crawly glanced through his curtain of auburn hair at the angel, Aziraphale's big blue eyes full of nothing but concern for the demon.  
Crawly shook his head slightly, and gripped the infant he held tighter to his chest.   
"He didnt even have a chance." He said with a shaky whisper.  
Aziraphale felt a wave of mournfulness wash over him, and he got down on his knees next to Crawly and sat there for a moment, motionless.  
He wanted to comfort the demon, and grieve himself for this little lost lamb.  
But, he eyed the demon, should he be doing any of this? Sitting here in a mini Eden replica with the serpent who tempted Adam and Eve? He wondered.  
He watched as Crawly lifted the silk wrapped little frame up, touching his forehead with the one of the lifeless babes and close his eyes, his dark lashes contrasting against his cheeks. His Auburn hair whisping in the gentle breeze that filtered through the glen.  
Aziraphale saw tears welling in Crawly's eyes and sliding delicately down his face.  
Crawly suddenly handed Aziraphale the baby and grabbed a sharper rock from around them, and with a choked back sob Crawly began hacking at the thin grass and dirt.   
Surprised Aziraphale flinched, but Crawly kept at his task. He had done this for all the ones before, he wasnt going stop with this infant.  
Realization hit Aziraphale like a brick when he realized that these stones weren't just stones, they were markers for burials.  
Silently he edged to where Crawly was digging at the earth and grabbed a sharp rock of his own, and began helping Crawly make a hole deep enough, which didn't take them long.  
Once it was ready they kneeled there breathing heavily for a moment.  
Then Aziraphale placed aside his rock and held the baby wrapped in silk with both hands, and voiced the prayers he knew, to bless the baby and help guide his soul to paradise.  
Wordlessly as tears streamed down his face he passed the baby to Crawly who held him close and murmured his prayers of old that burned his mouth. Holy words were meant for holy beings, but he could take the fiery sensation in his throat for a moment more.  
Once he was done with his prayer he carefully laid the babe in the earth and the pair sprinkled the dug earth around him, one last warmth of this world.   
When the hole was refilled Crawly stood wordlessly and walked to the stones that were around them, thinking back to which ones were current markers he grabbed one that was free, a medium sized one and carried it over to the fresh site.  
He marked the final resting place of the baby, sighed shakily, and rose to his feet.  
Aziraphale still kneeling looked up at Crawly, the sun making his hair a bright orange red flame against the blue skies.  
He inhaled slowly, "this is the first burial I've had to do in several hundred years. " Crawly said, his voice thick.  
Aziraphale looked at all the stone markers, various sizes, lined up in a choreography of mourning.  
"W-who, who were the others?" Aziraphale asked gently, his own voice thickened by the tightness he was feeling in his throat.  
Crawly looked at Aziraphale, measuring his reaction as he said the next words in a gravelly voice, "the children of The Flood."   
Aziraphale's brows knitted together for a moment, and then realization struck, "the children of the flood, w-with Noah and the Ark?" He asked in a more elevated tone, voice tinged with surprise and if he was being honest admiration for the demon.  
Crawly nodded and fresh tears sprang into his eyes, "I couldn't save all of them, the ones I couldn't... they're all here, instead of having long wonderful lives, instead of growing to experience the world, they're here, beyter than wasting at the bottom of the bloody ocean. It wasn't fair! Divine Plan or not, they were just kids!" He shouted the last part in an anguished cry giving a scowl to the skies above.  
"Just kids! Who hadn't done enough living to become angelic or demonic! And you abandoned them! You left them to rot away in the flood you called for! You tossed them aside as if they were just garbage! They needed you and you just left." He covered his face with his hands and tried to stifle his sobs, stifle his rage, stifle his vulnerability, stifle his flashbacks of The Fall that were hitting him fast and hard.  
He stiffened feeling a sudden weight around him, he wrenched his face out of his hands and saw the Angel's white blonde curls just under his own chin. It took a moment to process what was happening, in his own state the angel had risen off the ground and fiercely wrapped the demon in a tight warm embrace.  
Aziraphale tightly held the demon, gripping him tightly to his torso, willing all the sadness and grief to leave his body and mind.  
The Angel's cheek was pressed to the demon's chest, and he could feel the ragged breaths calming and the rapid heart slowing. Aziraphale tentatively rubbed his hand tentatively along the demon's back, trying to soothe him. That was part of his job as an angel, to soothe others. To heal the hurt, to comfort the weak and down trodden.  
Crawly let a few more tears leak out and took ragged shallow breaths as the angel gripped him tightly, as he calmed down he felt the absolute warmth and softness the angel had in his embrace, in his heavenly arsenal of comfort.  
Crawly closed his eyes a moment to relish the glow from the angel, and then his head shook slightly and he regained his wits and did a slight body shrug.  
Feeling Crawly slither in his arms Aziraphale let his thick arms drop to his sides and took a step back from the demon. Crawly's face had redness to it, and his eyes were now slightly puffy from the tears, but his sobs had stopped and he took a deep breath, "Come along angel, nothing more we can do here." He paused a moment, and appraised the angel.  
"B-But I do have something I could show you, If you'd like." Crawly said extending a hand to guide Aziraphale.  
The angel didn't hesitate, and placed his large soft hand in Crawly's thin slender ones, as the demon led him elsewhere in the oasis.   
As they walked Aziraphale looked behind them and visually swept the perimeter side to side, glancing behind them. Even more on edge than before, at risk of being reprimanded for comforting a demon, consorting with a demon.   
"You can relax a bit Angel." Crawly said in a voice that was a bit husky from crying. Exhaustion seeping into the tone of his voice.  
"This place has a protective, uh, curtain, shield around it to keep occult forces from finding it."   
"How ever did you find it? And Angel's are not occult, we're ethereal." Aziraphale asked surprised, mumbling the last part.  
"Splitting feathers." Crawly said with a weary smile and a wave of his hand. "And I helped make the protective barrier so I know where this place is. How else would there be a giant glen of vegetation growing in the same parameters as a desert?" Crawly asked Aziraphale giving him a little side wink.  
"You, you created all this?" Aziraphale asked in awe.  
"Well, created, cultivated, however you wanna say it. I didnt do the pond, or make the trees that big, just encouraged them to grow. Someone else helped with making this place so special." Crawly said absentmindedly giving Aziraphale's hand a squeeze.  
They approached the pond which had a nice big tree with low hanging branches creating a shaded patch of grass next to the waters edge.   
Crawly led them to just under the thick branches where the leaves were thick and shading the grass below next to the water, sunshine peeking through breaks in the leaves above.  
Crawly sat down at the Angel's feet and inhaled a long and deep breath.  
Aziraphale studied Crawly and then sat next to him in the thick cool grass.  
Crawly sat there for a moment with his eyes closed. He felt the slow breeze caress his skin gently, trying to dry away the tear tracks on his cheeks, fanning his hair out. He felt the grass envelope him in its thick softness like a wild blanket. Felt the sunshine peeking through the trees warming random patches of his skin like a patchwork quilt.  
He felt a new warmth on his skin and he peeked at Aziraphale, who was staring at him, his big blue eyes looking at him curiously.  
Aziraphale watched a slow small half smile appear on Crawly's face and he watched the one amber eye close after the peek he stole.   
As Crawly sat and breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly Aziraphale studied the demon. Studied the slope of his nose against his cheekbones, how the patches of sunlight lit his hair up in hues of deep scarlet. How he would fidget slightly, and repeatedly tuck the same lock of hair behind his ear. His ear holding the lock of hair in place for approximately twenty three seconds before sliding back over his pointed shoulder.  
"Dont turn me to stone with your stares angel." Crawly murmured to Aziraphale, peeking again."and especially don't turn her into stone." He added his eyes opening fully.  
"Her?" Aziraphale repeated.  
Crawly grinned at Aziraphale and stood up, once again offering to help the angel to his feet.  
Once standing again Aziraphale looked at Crawly questioning his statement.   
Crawly nodded and his gaze fixed on something behind Aziraphale's shoulder.   
Curious Aziraphale turned around, and gasped softly.   
Approaching them was a unicorn, Not just some random unicorn. THE unicorn, the only one left, the one who escaped the line of the animals arriving to the ark two by two.   
Aziraphale gaped at the extrordinary creature coming closer, and turned to Crawly.   
"H-how?" He asked his eyes big and bright like stars, new tears welling in his eyes, plump cheeks flushing with a pink tinge.  
Crawly smiled at the angel and gently turned Aziraphale around to face the unicorn.  
The alabaster animal was slowly making her way to the pair. Her mane was flowing in the gentle breeze, her tail swishing side to side as she walked closer, her single solitary horn gleaming in the sunlight. She didnt even seem to have aged since the ark was being filled with the other animals. She walked closer full of ease, her nostrils were relaxed, her lower lip was curling downward, her ears perked forward toward Crawly.   
Aziraphale turned slightly to Crawly who grabbed his thickened wrist and raised his hand with his, palms up.  
The unicorn came closer, and nudged their hands with her velvet muzzle, hot air coming from her nostrils, as she recognized Crawly's touch and as she acknowledged Aziraphale's.   
She moved her head down slightly, and Crawly led Aziraphale's hand with his to her forehead, scratching there gently.  
Crawly led Aziraphale by the hand to her side, petting her along the way.  
He stepped back and let Aziraphale marvel at the creature, while he marveled the angel before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See not as heartwrenching as before!  
Next chapter will be softness and a much happier tone!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finishing this was a killer, but I promised happiness and softness!

Aziraphale's face was tinged pink with a gentle blush of excitement, his smile lighting up his entire face, dazzling teeth, blue eyes sparkling, dimples deepening. He had a new kind of glow around him, a mix of an angelic and joyful. His big soft hands gently petting the unicorn, marvelling at her silky soft coat. Crawly grinned to himself and felt a flutter in his chest.  
"How did you find her?" Aziraphale asked gently glancing at Crawly, who was gazing at him warmly, amber eyes gentle and wide, arms crossed against his chest.  
"I didn't, she found me. It was after The Flood, and I started um, burying the children I couldn't save. And I had just got done wrapping and digging and was beginning to bury some, and I looked up and saw her just kind of watching me from the little pond. I was as surprised to see her as she was to see me. But she just watched me, prepare and do everything for the burials... when all the kids were, taken care of, I had been grieving for them. Then I felt something on my shoulder and look up and there she was. She was standing there with me and just looked so sad. So over time she and I created this little oasis. Her protective shield around the area keeps occult forces at bay, even me if she's mad at me." Crawly said chuckling at the last part.  
Aziraphale smiled at that and continued petting the unicorn, just looking at her in wonder.  
"Did she ever find the one that Noah saved?" Aziraphale asked.  
"No, I had looked around for him, but after the flood ended and the lands dried more, I met Noah and inquired about the surviving unicorn. He said that it didn't survive the ark. Too heartbroken over being separated from his mate, they're very social creatures. Reckon she would have met the same fate if she hadn't found me."  
The unicorn nudged Crawly with her snout and demanded a pat from him.  
Aziraphale looked as Crawly and the unicorn interacted, and felt a little lurch in his chest, a good lurch.  
The unicorn made a little fussy foot stomp and huffed at Crawly who laughed in response.  
"Angel, wanna go for a ride? She's antsy and her and I usually ride around the glen together." Crawly asked the angel giving the unicorn a pat on her side.  
Aziraphale didnt hesitate to agree for a ride.  
Crawly smiled and then turned. He swiftly climbed onto the unicorn's back, Aziraphale couldn't help but notice Crawly's robes had risen up a bit exposing a pale leg, with a scattering of black and red scales decorated his calf and Aziraphale felt himself blushing and looking away from the new view of the demon.  
Crawly extended a hand to help hoist the angel up onto the unicorn's back.  
Aziraphale started to reach for Crawly's extended hand and hesitated, "will ah, will she do okay with both of us on her back at the same time?"  
Crawly raised an eyebrow and he noticed a blush crossing Aziraphale's face, different than before, more red, and he wouldnt met Crawly's eyes.  
Crawly smiled and grabbed Aziraphale's hand and yanked him up.  
Startled Aziraphale was able to gather himself just before the unicorn began to move. With a big lurch on his end and knocking into Crawly in an ungraceful way, Aziraphale realized he'd have to hold onto the demon to keep from falling off the unicorn.  
"C-crawly, where, how do I?" Aziraphale stuttered nervously.  
Brazenly and without thinking Crawly reached for Aziraphale's hands with his own and guided them to wrap around him so the angel could keep his balance. As soon as the angel had a grip around the demon the unicorn burst into a run. Crawly ducked a bit to hold onto parts of her mane and neck.  
As the unicorn ran Crawly smiled, he loved feeling the wind in his face, flowing through his hair. But this ride was different, he felt goosebumps rising along his skin as the Angel's arms wrapped a bit tighter around him.  
Warmth from the Angel's celestial body seeping into Crawly's skin through the thin robes they wore. Crawly could feel every inhale the angel took, could feel the grasp he had tighten and loosen with each gallop and pause they did, he could feel the angel leaning in more and more as the ride continued. He wanted the angel to be comfortable, but he was jealous that the angel got to grip him so tightly against his chest and he didnt get to do the same.  
Aziraphale molded himself into Crawly's back as he held him closer, for the fear of falling off a running unicorn of course. His thick arms were wrapped around the demon's slender midsection, his face nuzzled at the top of Crawly's shoulder, his long curls tickling the Angel's nose and face. The smell of fresh earth and clovers rolling off the demon's skin and tickling Aziraphale's nose.  
Aziraphale sighed and relaxed more into the demon as the run continued, if he maneuvered his hands just so he could feel every breath the demon took and feel his heart beating wildly.  
They came to a sudden halt and the pair lurched forward a bit.  
Aziraphale, catching how familiar he was letting himself get with the demon, swiftly unwrapped himself from around Crawly's body, his fingers aching to linger over the flat midsection of the demon a moment longer.  
Crawly jumped down from the high perch of the unicorn's back and extended a hand to Aziraphale to help him down as well.  
Aziraphale clumsily adjusted and grasped Crawly's slender hand in his and hopped down from above. Aziraphale stumbled a bit and Crawly reached out a hand to steady him.  
The angel righted himself with a little more dignity than he had and shot Crawly an embarrassed grin. Crawly smiled back at the angel, but let his touch linger longer where he had grasped to help right the angel.  
The pair lingered for a moment sharing their smiles until the unicorn felt the need to interrupt, searchingly nuzzling Crawly's robes in search of an apple.  
Crawly laughed and tossed the animal the single apple he had stowed away for her.  
Seeing that he had no more she snorted flaring her nostrils and walked over to Aziraphale and nuzzled him.  
"He hasn't gotten any apples you greedy girl." Crawly said with a laugh.  
Aziraphale chuckled as the unicorn nuzzled him until he showed her that he indeed didnt have any apples either. She snorted in a huff and went to a nearby bush to graze from.  
Aziraphale watched her, still amazed that she was still in existence, then he glanced at Crawly, and appraised his form.  
"What?" Crawly asked catching the angel looking at him in glances and prolonged stares.  
Aziraphale blushed and looked away, "I, though i knew you from before, and just had a feeling about it, today, um today proved you weren't like other demons. That you aren't inherently evil, you can't be. Not after all that you've showed me today, you may do demonic things, but it's not of your own occord. You showed me what a good person, kind person, caring person you are."  
Crawly's mouth dropped a bit at that comment, shock, denial, and a smidge of pleasure ran through him at the Angel's words.  
Crawly shook his head slightly, closing his eyes, "you cant say things like that angel. Here is different, we can be protected here. But this place won't be around forever, and I don't want you getting discorporated over a slip of the tongue of calling me nice." He said with a grimace. "Hell would have it out for me and heaven would have it out for you if they knew what you said, or knew what I'm thinking." He added on in a mumble.  
"What you're thinking?" He heard Aziraphale ask gently.  
Crawly's eyes popped open and looked at the angel, his deep blue eyes wide with curiosity and, hope?  
Crawly cleared his throat and luckily at that moment the unicorn returned and nickered, ready to go back. Crawly patted her and cleared his throat, "well she's ready, are you ready to go back ? Her little cozy area is on the other side and she's a picky girl, doesn't like being far from her favorite bushes." Crawly said with a laugh.  
"Yes." Aziraphale replied with a small smile.  
Crawly guestured for Aziraphale to get on her back first.  
"You can feel the wind in your face this time instead of my mangy hair." Crawly said with a laugh, knitting his hands together in a makeshift step for Aziraphale to reach the unicorn's back.  
Aziraphale caught himself before he made a comment on the demon's hair, and hesitantly approached the demon's clasped hands.  
As If Crawly knew what the angel was thinking he murmured, "you won't hurt me, c'mon I'll give you a lift."  
Aziraphale shot him a glance and then hurriedly hoisted his leg and got onto the unicorn's back.  
As he climbed up Crawly got to peek at Aziraphale's leg that his upraised robes showed off, and he nearly drooled at the lovely plump calf that had emerged from under the robes.  
Crawly shook his head and hoisted himself onto the creature's back behind Aziraphale.  
"Okay angel, you need to grab her here, twine her mane around your hand like this." The demon demonstrated from behind the angel, twirling the Angel's plump hand into a tangle of mane and showing how to properly grip with the other.  
Aziraphale smiled over his shoulder to Crawly and Crawly smiled back. Then the unicorn began to trot, startled Aziraphale gripped her tighter, Crawly though more experienced with her nearly fell off her back and suddenly gripped Aziraphale tightly around the waist for stability.  
Aziraphale stiffened feeling Crawly's arms around him, around his thickened middle.  
He wasnt used to people touching him, and especially not there.  
As the unicorn's speed dropped from a trot to just walking Crawly's grip around Aziraphale loosened a bit and the demon felt the angel's stance relax a bit.  
"She's about to run again the little trickster." Crawly mumbled into Aziraphale's ear.  
"Angel, I'm gonna hold onto you like you did me, alright?" Crawly asked gently.  
Aziraphale turned his head slightly and nodded at the demon behind him.  
Then he felt Crawly's long arms twine around his middle gently. The light weight of his thin arms giving the angel chills all over, along with a warm feeling in his chest.  
Crawly's arms wrapped around the Angel's plump middle, his face just under the Angel's shoulder buried into his robes.  
The Angel's fat ladened middle was so soft, the thin robes they wore didn't disguise the fact that he was soft as silk and just so plush, and his scent was enough to drive someone mad.  
Crawly took the time to appreciate everything he was feeling and smelling of the angel's in case this opportunity didn't arise again.  
His long arms barely met at the fingertips around the angel, surrounded by pillowy softness from under the robes, he wanted to catalogue this feeling, this utter softness.  
His scent was another story, the smell of fresh bread and fresh flowers were flowing from the Angel's robes, the combination tantalizing and made Crawly want to bottle it.  
The warmth the angel was putting off radiated, and warmed the demon who was usually chilly or down right cold. Crawly wanted to sink into, lose himself to Aziraphale, let his softness and his scent surround him forever.  
Their ride ended back on the side of the glen they had started at, begrudgingly Crawly hopped off the unicorn's back first, and then reached a hand up offering it to Aziraphale to help him down.  
Aziraphale bit his lower lip and took Crawly's hand and descended the unicorn.  
Aziraphale stumbled down, jerking Crawly to the ground with him. Aziraphale laid on his back in the thick grass and assessed the situation, Crawly was now laying on top of him, his yellow eyes big and surprised, his arms spread on both sides of the Angel's stout belly. Aziraphale felt another blush coming onto his face as he realized how very much they were touching, and how he was not personally in a hurry to stop.  
Crawly was laying atop the angel, sinking into the soft excessive corpulence of his being, staring into his gentle blue eyes that were seeking something in the demon's face. He watched as the Angel's blush deepend and his eyes were staring at the demon's lips.  
Aziraphale felt a warmth spread through him as he stared at Crawly's mouth, he knew what he wanted. But he didnt want to be greedy enough to assume that Crawly wanted the same thing. Aziraphale turned slightly, causing Crawly to gently slide off his fattened belly, but his touch did not falter and it continued in the gentle slide into the grass. Aziraphale could feel Crawly's breathing quicken, feel his heart beating in his bird like chest rapidly. He watched the demon bite his lower lip and take in a sharp breath and suddenly lean in, his flaming hair cascading like a ruby waterfall and pressed his lips against Aziraphale's.  
Stars exploded behind their closed eyes as they lost themselves in each other's touch.  
Crawly let his hands wander all over the angel, letting his hands explore like they needed to perfectly chart the topography of a new land. Twirling Aziraphale's little angelic curls between his knobby fingers of one hand, and then running his other hand down to cup the Angel's plump cheek in his hand, guide him for a deeper kiss, running his thumb gently from his thickened cheek to his double fold of skin at his chin. His lips stayed pressed to the angelic ones they were attached to and he let his hands continue to explore the new lands.  
As Crawly's caress depeened Aziraphale gripped the demon's flowing red hair in one hand, and held his angular chin in the other, pulling him closer into the kiss, wanting to taste the fires in the demon's lips. Crawly hummed happily as Aziraphale pulled him closer to himself, his hands wrapped around the Angel's broad chest and he leaned into the angel, rolling him over onto his back. Aziraphale chuckled as Crawly broke their kiss for air and to scoot closer to the angel so he could appreciate all that the angel had. He glanced to see where the unicorn was, noting that she had already wandered to her special sleeping area. He diverted his attention fully back to the angel.  
Aziraphale watched Crawly as he edged closer and knelt next to the angel, his knees perpendicular to Aziraphale's chest. His amber eyes wide, and greedy.  
Aziraphale smiled and reached up to the demon, his pudgy fingers gripping at the neck of Crawly's robes and pulling him downward to meet his plump lips again. Crawly smiled into the kiss, somehow more strategically tantalizing from the side, both hands gripping Aziraphale's robes.  
Aziraphale reached over to Crawly and gripped his robes at his chest and pulled his body into his. He wanted to categorically remember everything about this moment, every touch, every sensation, every hum of delight, every thing.  
"These robes, though good to ah provide leverage, are tainting my ability to appreciate every inch of your delectable form." Aziraphale said to Crawly, breaking their kiss for only a moment. Crawly raised an eyebrow at the angel, surprised at his forwardness.  
"Disrobe me as you wish angel, but keep in mind I will want the same from you, as I wish to appreciate every inch of you." He murmured.  
Aziraphale smiled and leaned up a bit, his large belly inhibiting his reach from flat on his back.  
Propping himself up on an elbow he reached up to the demon's robes and fiddled with a tied bit of fabric at the neck, and slid the robe down to the demon's waist, exposing the torso of the demon.  
Aziraphale's eyes went wide as he drank In the image of the chassis of the demon, he reached up and saw with his hands as well as his eyes. Crawly knelt there and let his lips curve into a smile as Aziraphale touched him gently, his plump hands leaving warm trails wherever they touched.  
Aziraphale's gaze inventoried every inch of the demon, his his collar bones and hip bones jutted out slightly against his thin frame, how the slightest touch he could feel his heart beating rapidly through the tight thin layer of skin spread over them. How his skin had beautiful black and red scales scattered everywhere, as if he had been glittered with them when he transformed back from his snake form.  
Blessing the bottom of his breastbone, along his ribs, splayed across his abdomen. Aziraphale inhaled a shaky breath and leaned up to leave a trail of kisses along the skin of his dear comrade. He started at the nape of Crowley's neck, pressing tender lips there, letting his lip drag as he led his kisses to his shoulders, to his chest, his flat scale ladened tummy, his hands stroking the skin of Crawly's chest, fingernails grazing as he stroked his sides descending from his ribcage to his abdomen. He felt Crawly shudder beneath his touch in a delighted way.  
Aziraphale pulled the demon closer and kissed his slender stomach, and left a trail of kisses to his hips and up his sides to his shoulders, back to his neck, and then planted his lips to the demon's and prayed for fruition.  
When the angel broke his tender osculation he gazed blissfully at the demon and laid back into the soft grass. Crawly grinned and leaned down and kissed the Angel's plump cheek.  
"My turn to give tribute upon your celestial figure angel." Crawly said with a throaty hum.  
Aziraphale gulped, nervousness enveloping him, his form was much different than Crawly's.  
He gulped and managed to stutter mumble out, "i-if you don't want to, ah reciprocate everything, don't feel bad, I wont th-think ill of you."  
Crawly stopped kissing the angel and looked down on him, a quizzical look on his face.  
"Why would you ever assume I wouldn't want to act on every impulse I have stifled since we met? Especially now that I know you feel the same way? I have been dying for this moment since you told me you gave the mortals your sword in Eden." Crawly crooned into Aziraphale's neck planting kisses there as he spoke the words aloud he'd been holding onto for years.  
Aziraphale's face lit up and he pulled Crawly down to plant his lips against his once again.  
Crawly smiled as the Angel's lips broken from his and he laid back into the grass. Crawly undid the tie at the top of Aziraphale's robe and gently, slowly tugged the fabric down to the Angels thick hips, leaving them to rest just under the downward curve of his belly.  
Aziraphale heard the demon gasp quietly, and he bit his lip and looked up at Crawly slowly.  
Crawly was looking at the angel, with unhesitating adoration, eyes wide and lighting up like flames, pupils slit so small you could barely tell they were there. His eyes roving over every inch of the angel he could see. His lips and hands itching to do the same.  
"Angel, you are the most glorious of Her creations, every bloody inch of this ample build you have. You may want to take a moment because giving this tribute may take some time, a millenia or two. I dont want to miss a thing to worship."  
Aziraphale shuddered with pleasure under Crawly's words, and took his hand in his own and kissed it. Crawly smiled at him, cupping Aziraphale's face in his hand and kissed the Angel's plump lips once again. The tantalizing softness of the angels lips nearly did Crawly in by themselves. Though it ached tremendously, Crawly moved his lips away from Aziraphale's and sat back up on his knees and looked the angel over.  
His broad shoulders and thick arms lay at his sides, pudgy fingers playing with the grass he was laying upon. His neck blossomed into his shoulders and his shoulders to a broad supple chest, thickened at his pectorals, and leading to a gentle rounded arc on either side, which built a swooping upward curve to the rounded edges of the angel's lovely fattened tummy.  
Spread wide, his heavenly belly was decorated by golden marks that were deep and shining against his pale skin, shining in the sunlight like golden coins in the street.  
Crawly lifted his hands and started gently caressing the Angel's shoulders down to his wrists, leading with his slender hands and ending with his kiss, feeling the whole of the Angel's strong thick arms , the power that he knew lied under the plushness made Crawly shiver. Once he had ladened the Angel's arms with touches and kisses, Crawly moved to Aziraphale's tosro.  
Starting at the nape of his neck, he leaned down and kissed deeply, hungrily, and his hands moved slowly downward as his lips lingered.  
Crawly's hands gently fondled the Angel's yielding chest, the thickened pectorals deliciously molding to his touch. The demon nipped at the gentle skin giving the angel a zap of electricity through his nervous system.  
Chuckling the demons hands roved downward to the treasure trove of golden marks and velvety flesh. Crawly's gentle hands caressed over the initial upward arc of the Angel's belly, and then drifted downward and to each side achingly slowly, not wanting to miss an inch of this gloriousness.  
The demon's touch alone was tempting and tantalizing for the angel, but the look in Crawly's eyes when he appraised the Angel's thickened middle did nothing but make the angel burst so much he was afraid his wings would expose themselves with pleasure.  
Crawly smiled as he gently laid kiss after kiss on Aziraphale's belly, feeling the angel wiggle slightly beneath the touch of his lips.  
When his explorations reached the first set of golden stretch marks the demon gently grazed them with the tips of his fingers. Feeling the lines of gold with a touch so soft it felt like rose petals. He was intrigued by the lightning strikes horizontally decorating the glorious belly of the angel, for each strike of gold, he adorned multiple kisses, Aziraphale losing count over the flock of Marks on his skin.  
Crawly then reached proceeded to fondle and seek his touch downward, moving over the large swell around the Angel's middle and reaching the bottom curve of his belly. Aziraphale giggled as the demons hands grasped the gentle sensitive skin along the bottom arc of flesh. Crawly smiled as he laid kisses upon the lower curve of angelic fluff, and migrated his kisses to each side as to get the Angel's thickened hips under his lips also.  
Once he was satisfied he had touched each exposed area with the proper amount of kisses, Crawly leaned downward and locked his mouth onto the Angel's hungrily.  
Aziraphale gripped the hair at the nape of Crawly's neck pulling him even closer, wrapping an arm around him, willing their forms to stay this way til the end of time.  
Crawly dug his nails gently into Aziraphale's shoulders as he gripped him ever closer.  
They broke apart for air simultaneously, and they both grinned, happily drunken little grins.  
https://64.media.tumblr.com/0f71ac854d49f676bb5e78222bd57f70/5c7272e7a386c07a-6b/s540x810/2601631839f9640d19203d456a0fad7a7d809f86.jpg "Do you want to stay here angel? Here in the garden with me? We'll be safe, hidden away from heaven, from hell. And we'll be together." Crawly blurted, immediately cursing himself as the words slipped from his tongue. Knowing the answer before the angel spoke it, the demon buried his face into Aziraphale's soft chest clenching his eyes closed, gripping the angels shoulders and burying himself in the gentle celestial body of his dear friend.  
"My dear Crawly, " Aziraphale said with a quiver in his voice, gently guiding Crawly's face up tilting his chin so their eyes could meet.  
"Though i would want nothing more, though I want to spend the rest of our existences just like this, and though you are the one I love most in this world. You know, you know we can't, not yet. There's too much we would be risking, the wrath we would both be facing if they found us..."  
As Aziraphale spoke his eyes welled with tears, making them an even brighter shade of blue.  
Crawly's eyes couldn't hold his tears back any longer and they gently spilled over and they decorated the Angel's skin with the scattering of them. He drew in a ragged breath as Aziraphale pulled him into his chest and he continued to let his tears spill over.  
Aziraphale's body shook with the tears that he could no longer hold back. As the pair cried, wrapped together, Aziraphale ran his hands down from the top of Crawly's head to his back, trying to soothe the demon, trying to ease the pain of his responses and trying to convince himself of all the reasons why they couldn't stay here, Though he wanted to with every fiber of his being.  
Crawly knew that what Aziraphale said was right, it's only been luck heaven and hell hadnt found this oasis yet, he hadnt tested the idea enough to be one hundred percent sure they would be safe, and if Aziraphale ever got on the wrong side of haven's graces, Crawly shuddered at that thought. He tried to get a grip on himself, he didnt want to spend the last few moments of this time with the angel crying.  
He took several deep breaths, and then rested his nimbly arms around Aziraphale's belly, resting his head on the curve between his chest and his belly, the best place to rest his head, even better than the clouds that decorated the skies, because here he could feel the Angel's heart beating against his skin, feel his world beating.  
Aziraphale took in several ragged breaths, and wrapped his arms around Crawly, gripping him tightly to himself, not wanting to break them apart. Crawly propped himself up, and reached his hands to Aziraphale's face, holding each side of his face in his hands, he wiped the Angel's tears off his face, and then just holding the Angel's beautiful plump face in his hands.  
"I shouldn't have asked angel, but i want you to know, if there's ever a time when we are free. I want to be free with you." Crawly murmured resting his warm palm against Aziraphale's cheek. Aziraphale smiled through his misty gaze and nodded, afraid if he spoke he'd cry again, and he didnt want to spend this time crying, he wanted to be with Crawly. Crawly rested his forehead against Aziraphale's and stole a kiss, Aziraphale smiled and closed his eyes.  
They stayed in that position until the sun began to set, one of the most glorious ones to date, as if the Almighty was apologizing for their situation.  
Aziraphale was propped up against a tree trunk and Crawly was resting his head on his chest, his arms wrapped around the lower half of the Angel's torso, Aziraphale had his arms wrapped around Crawly. Crawly's thumbs brushing circles onto Aziraphale's robes, and Aziraphale's hands tracing circles along Crawly's back.  
Aziraphale opened his mouth to say something.  
"I know angel, but just a moment longer, until the stars are out." Crawly said with a beg in his tone. Aziraphale smiled and patted Crawly's back in a truce.  
Once the sun had set completely, and the stars had all come out, the two in unison, broke their embrace and rose from the ground.  
Crawly gripped the Angel's hand leading him back to the entrance of the oasis, not wanting to say goodbye, but having the deep need to.  
Once they reached the very edge, right before the barbed trees and bushes Crawly stopped and grabbed Aziraphale and kissed him deeply, pulling him closer to him.  
Aziraphale reciprocated by wrapping his arms around Crawly and gripping fistfuls of hair.  
They stopped at the same time and Crawly stuttered over his words.  
"When we get a chance to come here again, I would quite like that."  
Aziraphale smiled, so white it was lighting up the darkness around them.  
"I would quite like that as well. Though I would stay here forever if we could. You know that right my love?" Aziraphale asked tracing Crawly's cheek with his thumb.  
Crawly placed his hand over Aziraphale's and smiled, nodding. "Same here angel. My love, my angel love." Crawly said smiling.  
The two shared a final kiss, and then Crawly led them through the brambles until they reached the end of them.  
"Orphanage and oasis in a few days?" Crawly asked giving Aziraphale's hand a squeeze.  
Aziraphale smiled and squeezed the demons hand back. Crawly smiled and they broke through the brambles to the other side.  
The two stood next to each other testing the air, not sensing any agents of heaven or hell they exhaled breaths they didnt know they had be holding. The two let go of the others hand and settled their racing hearts.  
"Three days time?" Aziraphale asked.  
"Yep." Crawly agreed with a smirk.  
The two made their way out of the bushes and back onto the beaten dirt street that led them to their respective homes.  
"Goodbye angel, til next time." Crawly said with a strangled voice, extending a hand.  
Aziraphale gave a small smile and gave Crawly's hand a squeezed.  
The two held each other's hands in their grasp as moment longer than they should have dared, and then regrettably broke away heading to their homes.  
'Til next time.' Aziraphale thought smiling to himself as he entered his little mud and clay home, watching from the window until Crawly made it to his home. The two, though it was dark out, sought out each other in the dark and smiled at each other, letting them know the other made it home safetly.  
They each closed the curtains and doors of their homes, and went to lie in their beds. Each smiled to himself as they thought of this day, and how they couldn't wait for the next.


End file.
